


Oh, And Merry Christmas!

by Kuroenamel



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Asexual Alastor, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Hand Jobs, M/M, Merry Smutmas, Merry slutmas, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Reluctant hand jobs, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroenamel/pseuds/Kuroenamel
Summary: Angel willingly accepts some "transactional" help from Alastor on Christmas.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 175





	Oh, And Merry Christmas!

**Author's Note:**

> I took a short break from my main Radiodust work, Appetizing, to write a quick thing for Christmas, so I hope y'all enjoy! Happy holidays! <3

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Angel Dust yelled throughout the entire hotel, causing Charlie and Vaggie to sit up with a jolt. Husk remained fast asleep, Niffty was gone, and Alastor had already been awake. The radio demon snapped his fingers and materialized in front of Angel, who was in the main area.

"Be quiet, Angel," Alastor said. "You wouldn't want to wake up the guests, would you?"

Angel quirked a brow. "What guests? I'm talking about Christmas!" Alastor rolled his eyes at Angel. "Y'know, that one holiday where people actually _like_ each other, and give and receive gifts? Well, Val and I used to have our own traditions every year, but since I'm staying here now, I thought we should have some too."

"This seems oddly mature of you, Angel," Alastor said. "I wouldn't have thought that you would be one to suggest an activity that didn't have filthy undertones."

"Ouch, such an insult," Angel said. "But I'm serious. You know how sad some people can tend to get around this time of year . . . and lonely."

"Here we go."

"What?" Angel did a fake double-take, complete with a dramatically shaking hand to his heart, and a long, drawn out gasp. "Well, if you're offering, it's not like I'm refusing, or anything . . ."

"No, of course I'm not _offering_."

"Well, then mine stands," Angel gave a quick wink, walking off towards the bar where a passed out Husk laid.

Angel poked Husk, sending the demon jumping up with a yell. "A cosmo please, Husk!" Angel chirped.

"I am not getting you a damn drink," Husk growled. He turned his back to Angel, fishing out a bottle of cheap alcohol before taking a long swig. Angel groaned.

"Fine, I guess I'll just fuck off, then."

Angel shoved the door to his room open. The place was a mess, covered in dirty and clean clothes, trace amounts of alcohol, lubricant, and various toys. He picked up a vibrator, plopping onto his bead with a grin. Grabbing the lube, Angel applied a generous amount to the vibrator, putting it into his mouth for only his satisfaction, then finally peeling off his shorts.

He positioned the vibrator near his entrance, not bothering yet with his dick. Pushing the object inside, he waited until it brushed the very tip of his prostate before turning the vibration on. The power sent a jolt through him. Angel arched his back towards the ceiling, stifling the loud moan that escaped his mouth. He prayed no one had heard him.

Just as soon as the premature climax threatened to reach him, Angel heard the soft padding of footsteps. Since it was unlikely that anyone would enter his room without permission, and the vibrator wasn't loud enough for anyone to hear outside of his room, he continued with his masturbation session, paying extra caution to any noises that may have left the room.

"Angel?" Alastor's voice called from outside of his room. Angel didn't stop, listening intently to the sultry voice.

"Fuck off," he breathed through a shaky moan. He hoped to Satan and God that Alastor hadn't known just what was taking place on the other side of the door.

" . . . What are you doing in there?" Alastor asked.

 _Fuck yes, please, keep talking,_ Angel Dust thought, turning the vibration speed up a setting, and starting to stroke his neglected genitalia.

When there was no response from inside the room, Alastor decided to enter. He used his magic to turn the lock on the door while Angel didn't notice a thing, too zoned out in his bliss.

Alastor swung open the door, peering inside. He jumped back with a yelp at the sight of Angel Dust sprawled out on his bed, his legs splayed, and vibrator and penis in hand.

"Angel-"

"Alastor!" Angel screamed in surprise. "What the fuck?!"

"I didn't know!" Alastor wailed, covering his face with his hand. "I'm sorry, I'll leave!"

"Fuck you, Alastor, you can't just do that!" Angel continued to yell, caught in the embarrassment of his act. "So, unless you want to help out, fuck the hell off."

"Why-why would I want to _help_ _?"_ Alastor wailed. "I-I don't want to have sex with you!"

"Yes, you made that very fucking clear!" Angel screamed.

"I don't know what to do right now!"

"Well, I know what I _want_ you to do, but you've already made it clear that you aren't gonna. So fuck. off."

"And what exactly do you want me to do, Angel?" Alastor calmed down a little, fixing his gaze square on the spider demon.

"I-" Angel stuttered on his words. "I just want you to do _something."_

Alastor sighed. He walked towards Angel, sitting down on the other end of the bed. "The only reason why I'm doing this is because acts like this mean nothing to me like they do to you. This is purely transactional."

"Excuse me?" Angel asked.

Alastor moved a calm hand towards Angel's lower end, trying to steel his smile. As soon as they made contact, Alastor's smile tightened while Angel's fact contorted into mixed pleasure. Alastor started to stroke, taking the vibrator from Angel's hand, still inside of him, and turning the speed setting as far up as it could go, while pumping it inside of the demon in time with his strokes.

"Ah, yes," Angel moaned, bucking his hips into Alastor's hand.

The radio demon's pace on Angel's dick and the vibrator began to quicken, reaching an almost unbearable pace.

 _Jeez, for a prude he's pretty good at_ _this,_ Angel thought.

Not too long after the thought, Angel felt the small bud of pleasure blossoming from his core into other parts of his body, threatening to send him spilling over the edge.

"Alastor, I'm going to cum, please let me," Angel rasped out a warning, locking eyes with the radio demon. Alastor nodded. "Please, Al, talk to me."

"No --- this is purely transactional," he restated. "I'm not indulging your perverted fantasies, don't you think I'm doing enough for you already?"

Despite the denial, Alastor's verbal humiliation was enough to send Angel Dust over the edge. His gaze locked intently onto the radio demon as he gripped the sheets, playing and replaying his words over and over in his mind.

_Your perverted fantasies. Perverted. Don't you think I'm doing enough for you already? I'm not indulging you._

Angel screamed through his orgasm, relishing in the pure look of disgust that overtook Alastor's features. After he was finished, Alastor removed his hand and the vibrator from Angel, throwing the toy onto the bed, and wiping his hand off on Angel's coat.

"Disgusting," Alastor said, leaving Angel and his mess in his room.

Angel chuckled, beginning to clean up when something occurred to him.

"Oh, and merry Christmas!" he called.


End file.
